


Tattoo Your Touch On Me

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Breathplay, Bruises, Comment Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, the thing Tony likes best about having something tight around his throat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Your Touch On Me

Turns out, the thing Tony likes best about having something tight around his throat?

It isn't the feel of it wrapping around his throat – fabric, rope, hands, metal, any fucking thing that's tight and getting tighter and burning on his skin – not the feel of it heating against his skin as it tightens, as it pulls sharp, presses down his adam's apple and pinches the hair on the back of his neck.

Although that's real nice.

It isn't the moment of anticipation when it first starts to tighten, the questions racing in his mind of _how much how tight how hard how long are they going to pull and pull and pull or loosen and pull again or…_ Not the breathless moment when he lets out the last of the air held in his lungs and can't draw another breath, opens his mouth for air, and instead it fills his mouth like water, a heavy weight on his tongue.

Not the calm that descends as he's lowered down, gently, head cradled as he stares up, vision swimming, waiting patiently for the release that never comes.

Although, damn, that's fine too.

It's later. It's after the pressure is gone from his throat, after he's slept and woken and stumbled into the bathroom and showered, after he's climbed out and finally, finally turned his eyes to the mirror.

It's seeing just how many, what kind, how deep and dark and tender to the touch bruises were left, circling his neck like the best kind of collar, the one he can never take off.


End file.
